


The Best Christmas Ever

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack spend their first Christmas morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Sam & Jack fluff to meet the 2000 Christmas Challenge. For the challenge the story needed to include a Sam & Jack romance, a symbol of Christmas, Sam & Jack exchanging presents, and an item from the song ‘The Twelve Days of Christmas’. Merry Christmas and enjoy!
> 
> Season Four; originally posted December 2000

THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER

Jack groaned and rolled over, burrowing deeper under the covers as he felt Sam reach out and finally turn off the damn alarm. The mattress dipped and he felt a rush of cool air as she sat up, shifting the duvet.

"For crying out loud Sam, it’s the middle of the night," he grumbled.

"It’s only 5am Jack."

He could sense her standing and from the sound of her movements knew she was putting on her robe, then he heard the bathroom door shut. He managed to roll over onto his back and have his eyes open by the time she came out of the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she smiled at him. Coming back to the bed, she leaned down to kiss him. Bringing one hand up he curled it around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He felt one of her hands come up to rest on his shoulder as she steadied herself. He was just losing himself in the sweetness of her kiss and enjoying the fresh taste of her toothpaste when she pulled away.

"Sam…," he entreated.

She stood at the side of the bed and smiled down at him, just a hint of exasperation in her voice as she said, "Jack, if dinner is to be ready by 1300 I have to get the goose on by 0600."

"Whose idea was it to have a goose for Christmas dinner anyway?" he complained.

She paused at the doorway, giving him a speaking look. "Yours, I believe. Something about the best Christmas dinner ever?"

"Oh, yeah, right…." Groaning, he got out of bed and pulling on his sweat pants and a T-shirt followed her downstairs.

Yawning, he stood in the kitchen doorway and watched Sam as she moved about the room. Even in her old terry bathrobe and her hair still mussed from sleep, she was a beautiful sight. This Christmas already qualified as the best one he’d had, well in more years than he cared to recall. And the main reason was the woman presently rubbing their Christmas goose with seasonings, her movements sure and economical as she then arranged the goose in the roasting pan. Without turning she said, "Jack, why don’t you start the coffee?"

Shuffling over to the freezer, he took out the coffee and started measuring. He eyed the amount of coffee he’d scooped into the filter and then decided to add an extra scoopful based on the early hour. He poured in the water and after turning the unit on he went back to his favorite activity—watching Sam. She was currently wielding a serious looking knife, quartering onions and oranges. Onions and oranges?

"Ah Sam," he finally had to ask. "Whatcha’ going to do with that stuff?"

She gave him a sideways look, smiling slightly. "I’m going to use them to stuff the goose and put in the roasting pan." She began doing just that, filling the hollowed-out cavity of the goose with the sliced onions and oranges and arranging what wouldn’t fit in the goose, in the pan.

As she expertly trussed the bird he asked, "And why would you want to do that?"

Opening the oven door and putting the goose inside she replied, "To add to the taste and help keep the meat moist while it bakes."

"Ah," he muttered. Evidently there was much to goose cooking he wasn’t aware of. As she set the oven timer he asked, "Remind me again why we had to get up so early on Christmas day?"

She paused and glared mildly at him, washing her hands before replying. "Because someone had to have the twelve pound goose, which will take six hours to cook."

He grinned at her. "Oh yeah, that’s right."

As Sam began cleaning off the counter, Jack walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her neck he drawled, "So, what are we going to do until everyone gets here?"

She paused and he felt her relax into his embrace. "Well, we could open our presents…."

He stopped his exploration of her neck. "Hey, great idea."

She turned in his arms then, looping her hands around him, her blue eyes sparkling. "And after that….," she smiled seductively at him. "There’s nothing more that needs to be done in the kitchen until 1100." Reaching up she kissed him soundly, pulling back before it could get too intense. "Why don’t you start a fire and I’ll bring the coffee in."

"Sounds like a plan." He released her, giving her a gentle swat on the butt as she walked away. He grinned at her indignant snort as he started down the hall to the den.

Jack had just coaxed the fire to a nice start and was replacing the screen when Sam entered the room carrying a tray with the coffee and some cranberry bread.

"Mmm, Doc’s cranberry bread." He reached out and snagged a piece as she sat the tray on the coffee table. Asking through a mouthful of the delicious bread he asked, "She did say she was bringing more today?"

Sam smiled at him, "Yes honey, she said she’d make you a loaf of your very own."

"Great," he mumbled through a second mouthful.

While Jack proceeded to stuff more bread in his mouth, Sam turned on the Christmas tree lights. "Did you check the tree yesterday, Jack?" She knelt down and reached under the tree to check the dirt around the rootball. For their first Christmas together, she had insisted that they have a live tree. The four-foot Blue Spruce that currently held a place of honor in the den as their Christmas tree would be planted out in Jack’s backyard after the holidays.

"Yes, dear, I checked the tree, watered and fed it according to the instructions," Jack commented from the sofa, where he now sat with a cup of coffee.

Throwing him an indignant look, she sat back on her knees and asked, "Do you want to open your present today or not?" Indicating the large gaily wrapped package sitting beside the tree. She had put it out several days ago and knew he was just dying to know what was in it.

"Oh, definitely today," he grinned. "But you go ahead and open yours first, Sam."

Reaching under the tree she pulled out the beautifully wrapped box with a simple gift card that read ‘To Sam, From Jack’. It had appeared under the tree shortly after she had placed his there. She was mystified as to its contents. Too big for a sweater or robe…maybe boots? She picked up the box and sat next to Jack on the sofa. Grinning at him, she shook the box.

"You’ll never guess," he smirked at her.

Carefully removing the tag, she set it aside for safe keeping, then ripped off the rest of the paper. She looked at Jack before removing the lid; he just grinned at her. Lifting the lid, she set it down and then folded back the tissue paper.

"Oh Jack," was all she could say as she carefully removed the black leather saddlebags. She smoothed her hands reverently over the soft leather, tracing the colorfully embroidered ‘Indian’ logo that was carefully stitched on the flap. "Oh Jack," she whispered again, and then setting the saddlebags down, threw her arms around him giving him a fierce hug. Releasing him, she picked up the exquisitely worked bags, admiring the skilled handiwork.

"Where did you get these, Jack?" she questioned. "I’ve been looking for some ever since I started refurbishing the bike," she commented, entranced by his gift.

"Ken, down at the Harley shop, knows this guy in Durango who does custom leathers and saddlebags." He smiled at her, continuing, "Daniel helped me search the net for a picture showing the vintage saddlebags and logo." He gestured to the bag; "Ken took it from there."

She just stared lovingly at him, amazed at the time and energy he had put into giving her the best present ever. "Thank you so much, sweetheart." She kissed him, pulling back somewhat reluctantly, but eager for him to open his present. "Your turn," she said.

She watched as Jack got up and went over to his present, picking it up. It was heavier than it looked. "Jeez Sam," he muttered, "what have you got wrapped in here? Bricks?"

She giggled, "Just open it."

He put it down by the sofa and sitting down, began ripping the Santa-festooned wrapping paper off. When he had removed enough paper that he could see the ‘Meade’ logo, he turned to her. "Is this what I think it is?"

She merely grinned at him and said, "Better open it and find out."

Jack finished removing the paper and smiling broadly at Sam opened the box holding the eight-inch LX-90 telescope. "Sam, it’s perfect." He sat down on the floor and began unpacking the boxes contents, "Computer hand control, four different eye pieces." He looked up at her, "Tripod?"

"In the front hall closet."

"Sweet." He went back to pulling components out of the box.

Sam shook her head, just like a kid with a new toy she thought. She had been a little nervous about getting him the telescope, but knew he would really love having the latest technology. She settled back on the sofa with her coffee and watched as Jack sorted through all the pieces, referring to the instruction manual every now and then. After a few minutes she got up and went to get him the tripod. Setting it down next to him, he looked up briefly saying, "Thanks."

Sitting back down on the sofa, she watched him a while longer. She’d finally had enough though and said, "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You do know it’s morning?"

"What?" He looked up at her, grinning ruefully. Setting the telescope aside he crawled on his knees to the sofa, kneeling beside her. He took her hands, "Thank you so much Sam. It’s perfect."

The excited gleam in his eyes told her how much he appreciated the gift. Freeing her hands she pulled him closer, kissing him. When she felt his tongue gently teasing her lips, she opened her mouth to him. Pulling him with her, she laid back on the sofa. He came willingly, settling himself against her soft curves. Breaking the kiss, he raised his head and she smiled sweetly in response to the desire darkening his brown eyes.

"What time did you say we needed to get back to the kitchen?" he murmured.

"Not ‘til 1100."

He shifted and checked his watch, 0730. "We have plenty of time."

Reaching up she drew his head back down to hers, yes this was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

 

THE END


End file.
